(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a grid type fiber composite structure, particularly to a transverse force resilient grid type fiber composite structure for local load application with the features of claim 1, and a method of manufacturing such grid type fiber composite structures with the features of claim 11.
(2) Description of Related Art
The document US2004140049 A1 discloses a method of manufacturing a hollow section grid-stiffened panel comprising a tool having a surface. The stiffened skin composite panel is preassembled comprising laminating a composite outer skin on the surface, placing a separator outer layer on the composite outer skin, and laminating a composite stiffener on the mandrel, the mandrel being positioned on the separator layer, wherein the separator layer separates the stiffener and the mandrel from the outer composite skin.
The preassembled outer skin composite panel is cured on the tool. The separator layer and mandrel are removed from the preassembled stiffened skin composite panel. The stiffened skin composite panel is reassembled, comprising applying an adhesive between the composite outer skin and the composite stiffener. The reassembled stiffener skin composite panel is cured on the tool to bond the stiffener skin to the outer skin.
The document US2009038744 A1 discloses a cellular composite structure with a grid having groups of angularly intersecting ribs. The ribs of each group are oriented substantially in the same direction to each other and angularly oriented from the other rib groups. An additional rib defines a composite structure outer perimeter wall and can be differently angularly oriented from the other ribs. A contiguous rib wall is created by segments of ribs defined by rib intersections. The contiguous rib wall bounds a cavity. A multilayer sheet cap member with extending walls to engage the contiguous rib wall is positioned within the cavity. The engagement walls extend from individual sheet perimeter portions angularly oriented to the sheet. The ribs and cap member have pre-impregnated resin. Heating the cap member and ribs activates the resin and co-cures the composite structure.
The document EP 0 948 085 A2 relates to high stiffness parabolic structures utilizing integral reinforced grids and more particularly to a high stiffness parabolic structure utilizing an integral reinforcing grid which includes a skin facesheet having a generally parabolic shape; and a grid attached to the skin facesheet and having a triangular isogrid pattern.
The document DE 10 2009 053 053 A1 discloses a component with a rib structure provided with ribs that run along polygon edges, and including laminar grid-like polygons that are arranged next to each other. Two plate-shaped fiber composite structures containing carbon fibers represent the rib structure, where one of the fiber composite structures is fastened at a flat side of the other fiber composite structure and formed based on a flat fiber composite structure by inserting sections into an interior of a polygon and transforming produced structure projections to form the rib structure.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,523 A discloses a lattice type structural panel utilizing the unidirectional character of filamentary epoxy impregnated composites to produce stiff lightweight structural panels for use in constructing large area panels for space satellites and the like.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,549 A discloses a grid structure of I-beam members arranged in an integral repeating pattern of substantially equilateral triangles integral with a skin sheet covering the structure. The beam webs are filled with advanced composite materials comprising high-strength fibers in a supporting matrix. Preferably, the fibers run parallel to the beam webs for a structure of improved stiffness with a high strength-to-weight ratio.